


winter

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Emotional, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, MCD, Shy Minho, War, Winter, basically everyone is friends with everyone, confident seungmin, i suck at tagging wtf, kinda very sad, minho and seungmin fall in love too late, minho is a figure skater, minho is a tsundere, minho is very naive and innocent, mlm, seungmin is a flirt, seungmin likes to flirt with him, the world is ending lolz, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: winter.a season of many things.winter.the season where the two fall in love."do you think i'll get to see santa claus?""i'll make sure that you will."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone :>  
> this is my first time writing 2min and i still suck at ao3 cries  
> hopefully you'll like my writing !! im still vv bad at it but yk what its okay hehe  
> anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> my first language isn't english so it might suck a little, so plsplspls ignore the little issues and mistakes :<  
> lowercase intended!!

_winter._

a season of cold, dread, and hunger.  
but for the rich, it was a season of happiness, christmas fests, and a season of beauty and grace.

_winter._

a season of many things.  
it was different for everyone.

for the poor, it was a season of cold and hunger, but also a season of hope for the children.  
hope that santa would drop by, and gift them toys, food, and more prosperity.  
the parents would chuckle and sigh, spending a penny for the children, in order to keep their naive and innocence alive, before the cruel world could crush it.

_winter._

a season many loved, and many hated.

and then there was the few, who were stuck in the middle.

minho was one of the few, who loved, yet hated winter.  
winter, made him cold, both in spirit and body.  
but winter meant he could play in the snow, winter meant that he could dance on the ice.

winter meant he could see santa again.  
and even if santa wouldn’t return again that year,  
he’d still wait until next year.

**but minho wasn’t sure if there would be a next year.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update as much as i can :>  
> pls leave comments and kudos as motivation!! it means a lot hehe  
> until next time !


	2. one

minho glided across the ice, music playing in his ears. he weaved through the air, skating across the ice. each movement he made, was a stroke of grace. the world was his canvas, and he was the paint and the brush. he danced on the ice, spinning and moving swiftly.   
he, was grace.

a shrill ringing broke his focus, making him trip and fall on the thick, cold ice. minho got up, rubbing his nose, as he hissed at the coldness. he skated over to what once was the shore of the frozen lake.   
he took off his ice skates, quickly slipping on his boots. stuffing it into his bag, minho quickly checked his phone.

10 missed calls from Han Ji-sung  
“what the fuck does han want, now?” minho sighed to himself, dialing his friend’s number to call him back, as he picked up his brown leather bag. the phone rang for a few seconds, before jisung finally picked up.

“finally! i’ve been calling you for ages now!” jisung exclaimed.

“yeah, yeah, what do you want, han?” minho asked, sighing as he trudged towards the woods.

“well, you see,” jisung began.

“get to the point.” minho grumbled, pushing through the bushes, carefully making his way through the snowy woods.

“i need you to pick me up,” jisung said sheepishly.

“where are you?” minho asked, sighing. he jogged through the familiar woods.

“is that a yes?” jisung asked.

“sure.” minho sighed. “text me your location, i’m getting in my car.”

“thank you hyung!” jisung exclaimed, before minho hung up. rolling his eyes, minho shoved his phone into his bag, before getting into his car. he drove away from the woods, pulling out his phone to check the location which jisung had texted him.

minho finally arrived at the location, parking in front of the cafe. his squirrel-like friend immediately jumped in, sitting beside minho.

“so, are you gonna explain how the fuck you landed up, outside of a cafe, outside of town?” minho asked.

“uh, i kinda had a date, who kinda just ditched me.”

“so, you got stood up.”

“yeah.”

silence.

“do you wanna stay at my apartment and play with the cats? felix is over at chan’s but i can probably invite changbin and jeongin, or something.” minho sighed. he could obviously sense how upset jisung really felt.

“sure!” jisung perked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucked ngl  
> pls look out for better chapters im sorry


End file.
